roblox_united_states_armyfandomcom-20200215-history
Roblox United States Army Wiki
Welcome to the ! Based on the us army of the D.O.D! The United States Army (USA) is the land warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces. It is one of the u.s.military services of the United States, and is designated as the Army of the United States in the United States Constitution.As the oldest and most senior branch of the U.S. military in order of precedence, the modern U.S. Army has its roots in the Continental Army, which was formed (14 June 1775) to fight the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783)—before the United States of America was established as a country. Motto:Ready,Playful,and Tactical ���������� This we'll defend! COSOTA-'HoneyBadger' SECDEF-'Edward' VCPOTUS-'Flaming' POTUS-'Pauk' Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . The United States Army (USA) is the land warfare service branch of the U.S. Armed Forces. It is one of the eight U.S. uniformed services, and is designated as the Army of the United States in the U.S. Constitution.15 As the oldest and most senior branch of the U.S. military in order of precedence,16 the modern U.S. Army has its roots in the Continental Army, which was formed (14 June 1775) to fight the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783)—before the United States of America was established as a country.17 After the Revolutionary War, the Congress of the Confederation created the United States Army on 3 June 1784 to replace the disbanded Continental Army.1819 The United States Army considers itself descended from the Continental Army, and dates its institutional inception from the origin of that armed force in 1775.17 As a uniformed military service, the U.S. Army is part of the Department of the Army, which is one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The U.S. Army is headed by a civilian senior appointed civil servant, the secretary of the Army (SECARMY) and by a chief military officer, the chief of staff of the Army (CSA) who is also a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. It is the largest military branch, and in the fiscal year 2017, the projected end strength for the Regular Army (USA) was 476,000 soldiers; the Army National Guard (ARNG) had 343,000 soldiers and the U.S. Army Reserve (USAR) had 199,000 soldiers; the combined-component strength of the U.S. Army was 1,018,000 soldiers.4 As a branch of the armed forces, the mission of the U.S. Army is "to fight and win our Nation's wars, by providing prompt, sustained, land dominance, across the full range of military operations and the spectrum of conflict, in support of combatant commanders".20 The branch participates in conflicts worldwide and is the major ground-based offensive and defensive force of the United States. Important Tips How to help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse